This invention relates to new and useful improvements in escape hatch assemblies, particularly suited for use in the roof areas of vehicles such as buses, motor coaches and the like.
Conventionally such devices include a rectangular opening with an escape hatch assembly held in the shut or closed position by means of various clamping devices. Some of the escape hatches are hinged to the roof by one edge thereof and others are held only by the clamping device so that when same is released, the escape hatch is completely free of the opening.
One of the requirements of escape hatches in vehicles is to provide an escape hatch which although it completely seals the opening when in the closed position, nevertheless is easily removed in an emergency to provide escape hatch facilities.
When the escape hatch component is hinged to the edge defining the opening, it is difficult to maintain an efficient seal without severe clamping pressures being required which, of course, make it somewhat difficult to operate in an emergency when it is desired to open the escape hatch.
When the escape hatch is a separate component, the escape hatch is often lost when operated and, furthermore, can readily become lost if opened inadvertently particularly while the vehicle is moving.